Electrical lock mechanisms are widely used overall the world and are especially convenient for multiple access control systems. Although requiring an electrical power source and wiring, electrical locks for individual home users are also available in the market. Such locks can be modified to be incorporating a power source without requiring further wiring for home users. Those are however still deficient in that it is not always possible to replace an existing conventional cylinder lock mechanism with an electrical lock by way of easy and instant mounting.
Therefore a electrical lock which is easily adaptable to replace an existing conventional lock mechanism is of need in the market. The lock mechanism according to the present invention can be mounted as fast as possible to the extent that it practically requires the same amount of work and time compared to replacing said existing conventional cylinder mechanism with another conventional cylinder mechanism.
The lock mechanism according to the present invention is designed to be mounted on almost every door previously comprising a conventional cylinder lock mechanism.
The mechanism is advantageous in that the driver circuitry according to the present invention is automatically effecting locking and unlocking by way of rotation of the motor (5) shaft. A prior art document relevant in the field being US2004250578 publication, the latter although comprising a rotary means, does not provide locking and unlocking of the mechanism, which is therefore not functionally comparable to the rotary means of the present invention.
The closest prior art documents with regard to the subject-matter of claim 1 can be defined as the following prior art items D1 to D3, respectively WO 96/41486, US 2003/160681 and EP 1 997 983. D1 discloses an electronic and electromechanical device having components mounted within the void or hollow portions of existing door locking apparatus, such as within the hollow interior doorknob. A keyless locking mechanism is controlled by a remote handheld device. D2 discloses a cylindrical door lock having a latching spindle and an opening spindle which are concentrically oriented, and a wireless communication system to transmit signals indicating the relative positions of the latching spindle and the opening spindle. A communication device is provided to communicate over a two-way wireless network with an electrically controlled actuator. D3 discloses a dummy lock barrel shaped to appear as a conventional lock cylinder and which can conventionally be fixed to the door around the bridge-like region below a vertical gap in between the two cylinder halves.